The present invention relates to a chain saw provided with a two-cycle opposed cylinder engine of simultaneous ignition type, having at least a pair of cylinders which are made to oppose to each other in back and forth direction.
Typical conventional chain saw has a two-cycle single cylinder engine and, therefore, sustains a vibration of a considerably large amplitude. Hitherto, various proposals and attempts have been made, in order to effectively suppress and damp the vibration. However, unfortunately, none of these proposals and attempts could provide a satisfactory vibration suppressing and damping effect.